The Two Dime-god's child
by SmokeyFlame
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are having a child. Only problem is what will it be no Half-bloods have ever had a child two gether before? Will it be a Half-blood or a legacy or maybe you will have to find out. I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians
1. Chapter 1

**Hello it is me PercyJacksonisawesome23 but call me Caleb because that's to you are probably wondering why aren't you working on your other stories, and the answer is**

 **I might re-write Percy Jackson is reptide, it was sloppy so I am going to re-write it, in the meantime you are probably wondering what is this story and the answer to that is in the summery, any way I am still writing on a kindle so bare with me, and the story will not start in Percy's p.o.v AND will definitely not start in Annabeth's. Actually it will start in a perspective that will surprise you**

 **So READ on**

 **And here we go-PercyJacksonisawesome23**

 _ **Artemis P.O.V**_

 _I_ was waiting for a I.M from none other than the MAN who saved Olympus himself. Let me explain the situation a little, so around 4 years ago Percy Jackson PREPOSED to Annabeth and of course she said Yes. (it's a shame really she would have made a fine huntress.) So now 4years later that are having a Baby! It surprised me to, so me being the goddess of child birth and all the other stuff I volunteer to help Deliver the baby, this will be interesting two Half-bloods have never actually gotten to have a chance two have a baby together,

Sure the people in New Rome have children but the people that do are legacies not Half-bloods. So this will be interesting we won't know the outcome until the baby is here. Not even Athena knows what is going to happen SO I can't wait to see what the baby will turn out to be it cold turn out to be a Half-blood or maybe a legacy cold be a regular mortal , Fates forbid that it be a...no, plus that would mean she wouldn't survive the delivery of the baby, of course the baby its self would but she would not and that would crush Percy to the point He may either want to die or never love again! NO I can't see that happening I think we are safe as far as that way back to the point, He said he would I.M me when Annabeth was going into Labour so.."Artemis"Percy said Through a misty screen Braking me out of my thoughts."Yes Perseus"I said making him glare at me while I chuckled a little. "It's time, are you ready?" He said "yes I am..Perseus." I said I add Perseus just to make him glare at me it's kinda cute when he...woh why am I thinking like that. "Do you know what the baby's gender is?" I questioned I was wondering because well.. you know my reasons. "Yes" Percy replied nervously"we do infact.. according to Hera,Apollo and Hermes it is a boy." Alright maybe this one will be different since he will be Raised by Perseus Jackson the 23 year old Half-blood who proved that maby just maby ALL male's aren't Ville disgusting perverted pig's who think they are superior to everyone."Do you know what you're going to Name him." I said with a little bit of a smile "uh...don't laugh but **_We_** decided on an original name that might please all the gods so we don't name him after any gods, there for we don't anger any one." Percy said putting an emphasis on We.I can't say I was not impressed."Ok I swear on the Styx not to laugh at what ever you have to say." I said as thunder boomed in the back ground and Percy nodded and said "we are going to name him Dunatos Xenos Jackson" I realised that his name ment."wow" I said "Powerful Stranger?" I asked but he just shrugs. "Ok I will be right there" I said and then cut the connection. When I got there I smiled at Annabeth and said "How are you doing today" she smiled back at me and said "great thanks for asking" I nodded and looked around the room the people there were Apollo,Hermes,Hera,Zuse,the three Fates and..wait What are the three Fates doing here so naturally I asked them "what are you doing here?" That replied "We are here because this day Has changed Fate we cannot see what is about to happen, and have no clue what will happen after is in Chaoses hands." That shocked every one in the room. Then Annabeth went into Labour and I started to help.

 _ **TIME SKIP TWENTY MINUTES**_

 _We were almost done when (as soon as the baby out) the Fates suddenly announced "Hail Dunatos Xenos God of Elements and Essence,Hail Perseus Achilles Jackson bane of Kronos, Fear of Monsters,savior of Olympus,bane of Titans,bane of Giants,survivor of Tartarus,bane of Giea,love of meny,And fate changer. Olympian God of Heros, loyalty,leadership,beaches,rivers,pegisi,Friendship,liquids,warriors,Selflessness,courage,sacrifice,honor,and of Chaos the void." While we stood mouths open Percy frowned and quickly Smiled when they said"Hail Annabeth Chase Jackson" he probably thought that they were going to make Annabeth a goddess but i knew the horabull truth as did the rest of the gods some looked shocked while others had to hold back tears. "Heroin of Olympus and lover of Perseus Achilles Jackson and mother of Dunatos, we are sorry Perseus but it was not our choice-" Percy interrupted them by saying " what do you mean? Why did you make me and my son Gods and not Annabeth?" The Fates response was this " you do not understand your son was born a god. And mortals can't give birth to gods and survive, this was not us This was Chaos"_

 _As soon as he heard that he broke into tears witch somehow_ _ **Glowed**_ _golden, as he did this the Fates nodded and said "your title is true you are powerful Percy" just then I realized that I still have the baby and looked down,he was looking at me with interest, his eyes filled with intelligence and life. "Perseus" I said as he looked up at me right in the eye, his eyes were ringed in gold and his irises were pure silver. " would you like-"I was cut off as a flash filled_ the room. And a voice said " **Hello Olympians and fates I am Chaos"** the Fates bowe as did the rest of the Olympians except Percy who looked furious **"no need to bowe-"** he was cut off when Percy suddenly lunged forward pulling out a sword as soon as Chaos sees this he pulled out his own sword and they clashed blades,Chaos was on the defensive manly because he couldn't even move his sword except to block, Percy finted to the right and when Chaos went to block Percy landed his strike on his left side and brackish silver incor poured from the wound, as Percy Disarmed Chaos, The Fates looked shocked as did everyone else in the room except Percy. He yelled at Chaos "WHY HAVEN'T WE SUFFERED LONGER THAN NEEDED NOW THE GREAT CREATOR COMES HERE AFTER HE IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DEATH OF MY WIFE?w-why." Chaos rresponded by saying " **Do not despair she has gotten rebirth three times and will go to the islal of the blessed. And she was not who you were meant to be with. I am sorry but you are also now my hair. So you you have my power, and much more than that as just showen."**

"What" Poseidon said as he and Athena stepped in the room "he is going to be more powerful than anyone ever. And king of the universe!?"

" **He already is but being king of the universe comes when I fade, I have had my eyes on him sense he was twelve. He is powerful indeed."**

Wow I thought one of those things cot me. Who was he ment two be with?

 _ **And that's a wrap hope you like it. R &R Flams are welcome as is creative criticism I am making this a long story SO the more good Reviews I get the more I update. You know what? I think I am going to set a Review Quota yeah I am so to get Chapter two we need 5 Good Reviews.**_


	2. Who is this

**Hay guys I'm tired of waiting I need to make a second chapter, that being said this is the only free chapter, next time I need 10reviews all and all. But I am sorry this is going to be a short chapter.**

 **Mystery P.O.V**

I was watching the only man that has captured my heart, but alas I cannot have him. "Huh" I Singh "STILL watching him?" Ouronus asked "yeah sorry but I can't help it!" I responded Knowing not where this conversation is going. "You know I might be able to help you." He said completely shocking me "Really you would let me have a second chance?" I asked dumbfounded "who else" he said like it was a obvious answer. **(I was thinking about ending it hear, it really looked like a good spot to** **end but...)** "Oh thank you,my Lord Ouronus, I will never forget this. But I have a question." I said enthusiastically with curiosity obvious in my voice. "What is it?"he asked with a raised eyebrow and suspicion laced in his voice. I answered/questioned, "Do you think Percy will love me?" He looked like he expected the question. "No" he answered flatly. "I don't think he will feel love for anybody the way he felt it for Annabeth, at least not for a while." I have to admit that made me feel a little bit sad. "But if you want him to love you, well you are going to have a hard time, if you didn't notice, he is (as Primordial goddess/goddess/dimegoddess would put it) not only is he the best man in the world, but he is also the greatest Hero in all of HISTORY!" He explained, I have to admit that my mind was kinda blown. He laughed at my expression and said. "I heard that he is the hair of Chaos now, I am honestly not surprised, but I guess you should get ready." He said, and I started to get ready " alright repeat after me. I (first and last name) accept another chance at life." He said "I Zoe nightshade accept another chance at life." I chanted, suddenly with a flash of light, I was in the middle of the throne room of the gods, ALL 16 Olympians where there (Hestia and Hades were given thrones), immediately Artemis came running to me and hugged me. "Hello my lady."

 **I swear that the next few chapters will be for the short chapter, I have lack of motivation and asked me to spend more time on Annabeth's death, well I couldn't stand to do, it I'm sorry but that is not going to be more detailed.**


	3. An

**Hi guys you are probably wondering where the Hell I've been,well wonder no more. I've been really busy with everything (School,4H,sports) and me being an Honor student well it's hard an I have just not had time to do but I won't be on a lot. I am trying to write the story but I'm struggling I need ideas send them in please! Now with that said please continue to be awesome readers and writers!**


	4. The Arrival

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, you are probably very upset that I have not been writing, well cheer up because I am back. My school is out for summer and I am free to write so ENJOY!**

 **Mystery P.O.V**

Suddenly there was a great flash of light and I felt a prickly sensation in my chest. Suddenly I was completely still, when my vision cleared I looked up to see faces filled with emotion such as shock, confusion ,disbelief,and delight. Some one spoke it was Artemis she said "is it really you?" "Zoe' Nightshade."

 **sorry for the short chapter and cliff hanger but you know how it goes sext you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**hi guus and gals, I know you probably hate me for not posting, but I have lost motivation and have no time to post or write I'm sorry you may get chapters here and there but I can't do it annul**


End file.
